


Wander With Lust

by nugatories



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/M, High School, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nugatories/pseuds/nugatories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toko wants to get a perfect score on a school social studies project, now that she's managed to partner herself with her ideal boyfriend. He seems reluctant to go to such idyllic lengths for a project, but a road trip never hurt anyone, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It requires cheating to get what you want in the real world. But in an even better turn of events, getting what you want and ruining those who have crossed your path negatively makes it even more worthwhile to do it.

A rush of excitement bursted through Toko Fukawa’s body as her teacher posted up the list of pairs for the major upcoming project--a social studies assignment about the geography of Japan, including its major cities, most popular amusements, and monuments. Everyone was given free reign and a few weeks to do it, and because of Hope’s Peak Academy’s lax rules, it was expected that some of the students would stay in their houses and work diligently for most of the days. Unless, of course, they lazily threw together something last second but claimed they didn’t skip school because of the apparent opportunity.

Besides all that, the brunette meekly stepped up to the list once a few of her peers viewed their partners. Overall, there appeared to be a mutual sense of uneagerness in the room, but the author felt differently, for she had managed to sneak on to their teacher’s computer the afternoon before and alter the names to her pleasure. Of course, not everything was changed, for a drastic difference may just pique the teacher’s attention when he was to print it out the next day.

It was the perfect opportunity to do what she wanted. To get back at the classmates who unrighteously wronged her, and most importantly, get herself paired with Byakuya Togami. 

Toko was most assuredly confident that she could impress him with her skills and specific intelligence on the geography of their nation. If she could have her intelligence outrule the looks she always despised, maybe he would see something in her that she would like too.

Perhaps pairing some of these people with others she didn’t like (or some that they wouldn’t like) was a little petty, and undoubtedly rude; uncalled for, but Toko had the chance. She couldn’t simply ignore an opportunity like that. Passing up a chance to watch people she hated suffer by having to work with others they don’t like? It’s a godsend.

‘Celestia Ludenberg with Hifumi Yamada,’ She thought over in her head, watching the otaku male fawn over the slim lolita. She was devising something behind the poker face expression. She always was. Toko hated how easily she could hide her emotions. She envied the mystical, dark aura that men desired about her.

‘Junko Enoshima with Makoto Naegi.’ For some odd reason, Junko never favored Makoto. The boy was chill with whomever as his partner, but the pair was a thing because Junko seemed to be the epitome of perfection. She had the title as the Ultimate Model, for starters. Strawberry blonde hair with unnaturally sized breasts, plus a neo fashionista style sense that was peculiar, but not gross to look at. She was perfectly putrid. Junko seemed to attain an attractiveness so effortlessly. Therefore, she’s no longer with…

‘Leon Kuwata and Sayaka Maizono.’ It was all about envying looks. Byakuya would want someone pretty. Sayaka Maizono fit the description of society’s pretty. Leon thought he was top shit, too, which she felt he was anything but. The two often had feuds about their talent and music. She knew that some of her peers found the quarrels cute, but adoring debates wasn’t natural for anyone, she believed. Arguments were for serious discussions, not child’s play like that.

As Byakuya stepped up to the list, Toko shyly placed a hand over her mouth and looked away, acting all innocent and clueless to the newfound situation. Maybe if she didn’t look him straight-on, he wouldn’t be able to see the acne forming on the other side of her face. She was breaking out like crazy recently, but she was blaming it on menstruation troubles, even if deep down she knew it was her unhygienic habits that caused her zits.

He scanned her briefly before squinting his eyes and returning to his seat. She was almost distressed by the lack of reply in his expression, but told herself that he was only hiding his feelings. She believed that he truly was elated with the pairing, even if deep down, the heir was furious beyond belief.

Minutes later, everyone had accepted their fate and began to try and sort out their plans for the project. Toko had something magnificent in mind, and even if it would be pricey, require a lot of effort, and be very time-consuming, she wanted to show off the idea to Byakuya in hopes he’d like it in the end. What’s a better way to present the geography and monuments of Japan than to actually travel to locations like it?

The writer bashfully approached Byakuya with a sly look on her face. “S-So, we’re partnered n-now, I s-see?” She stuttered out worse than usual. She suddenly broke out in a sweat, whilst her eyes were averting to the opposite sides of the room. There was a lot of chatter despite the disappointing pairs.

Byakuya nodded, but did not reply at first. He didn’t look her in the eyes, until the silence and lack of reply from Toko urked him. His orbs darted to her brown ones, filled with intensity and eagerness, even if it was vastly hidden behind her usual introverted exterior. “Yes, we are.”

She huffed after his blunt revelation, folding her arms stubbornly, as if annoyed by his avoidance to conversation. “D-Do you want to come up with an idea--I mean, h-help me with an idea for this project…?”

He raised an eyebrow, not intrigued, but sarcastic. “Oh? Do tell,” He mumbled irritably. This knocked Toko’s confidence in her plan down a peg, but she cleared her throat and adjusted her posture to fit her mood.

“I-I think, because it’s a project about the geography of Japan, that it would be n-nice...if we went on a roadtrip. A-Around the nation!”

The blond did not cut her off, but he furrowed his brow in reply, speechless.

She nodded again, enthused, and kept up her buzz as the rest of the plan was explained. “W-We could come from here in T-Tokyo down to Hiroshima, stopping in places in between, of course! From this knowledge, we can m-make a presentation with first-hand experience information…! Don’t y-you think it’s a good idea, M-Mast-”

“Togami.”

“T-T-Togami…?! Do you think it is a good idea, Togami?”

Byakuya sighed, leaning back in his seat lazily and crossing his left leg over his right. “You’re being foolish, Fukawa. That’s a ridiculous idea. No one will be putting in remotely that much effort into this. Lower your expectations of this project. It’s unlike you to be happy about partnered projects. But of course…” He turned away and scoffed. “...you’re partnered with me, so why would you be awkward?”

She almost answered, but then snapped out of it when she realized it was rhetorical.

He continued. “That’s an incredibly pricey project, you know? Dim your hopes and go for something less. Don’t think I’d really be helping you with something so futile like a school project.”

Down another peg of confidence. And another. And another. Toko felt more and more disappointed in herself and like a huge bother to Byakuya. He kept rambling on and on about the reasons why he shouldn’t help her, despite being partnered. Even if it happened unfairly.

Toko growled and narrowed her eyes. She slammed her palms on his desk and leaned over him with a grin of plaudits. She knew what to say to change his mind, hopefully.

“B-But, Togami…” She mumbled, starting off by making sure she used his preferred name. “You have a valid excuse to get out of school for almost a week! A-And there’s minimal socialization…” Toko was aware that Byakuya didn’t like talking with others, but she was the same way. Strangers and obnoxious familiars aren’t on her list of favorite people.

“Nothing sexual w-will happen between us, I promise! Not unless…” She trailed off, dazing into her own world. “...you want to…”

“I thought you were trying to convince me to join you on your trip.”

She shrieked for a moment, but regained herself quickly. It wasn’t time to doze off into a fantasy land. Certainly not one involving the man she was trying to make trust her on a long trip without supervision or anything.

“Y-You might just have to pay for a little bit, but I’ll put the w-whole thing together…! I’ll make a slideshow and provide a-all the info and even read out the slides if...you join. It’ll be a grand presentation. Plus, you can a-also explore all over Japan. I’ve only been to Hiroshima once when I was little, so it might be nice t-to go again, don’t you agree?”

Byakuya closed one eye, as if to get a clearer view of the event unfolding before him. “Fine.”

Toko cheered, and almost fell over in elation.

“However.”

Oh boy.

“I’ll go with you. But I’ve got my own reasons as to why, besides those that you aforementioned. It’s a long story, too, so you better listen up.”

Toko nodded obediently, listening as intently as Byakuya would’ve wanted.

“My father has basically become a regent to my sector of the conglomerate. He believes that the stocks failing has something to do with me, so he’s taken over and thrown me out of a job for now. If he wants me back, we will be returning as soon as possible. I am willing to pay for some of the trip, but you’ll handle anything I choose not to pay for. I will be driving, and you’re in charge of remembering the things we come across. If we do not get a perfect score on this, there is no doubt that I will not speak to you ever again. I will refuse to be partnered with you, and will be expecting a refund of anything I pay for. Capeesh?”

Her eyes lit up in admiration. “I-I won’t fail you, M-Master By--”

“Togami!”

“Aha~! It’s a dream come true!”

He had already regretted his choice, but it was a few seconds too late to back out.

“Pack your things. I’ll pick you up at your house around 1500 hours.”

1500 hours? What was he, an authoritative official?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this so far! This introduction chapter is relatively shorter than the rest will be, and the "Teen" rating will come into play more, I promise.  
> Feel free to leave any comments about things I should work on or your thoughts so far!


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toko and Byakuya embark on their trip across Japan, and even if their adventure had just started, getting along while being alone together is more than a difficult task.

It was far into the afternoon when Byakuya pulled up to Toko’s house, bestriding a Lamborghini. Despite how appealing the vehicle seemed, there was little cargo space. Its owner had packed his stuff beforehand, leaving Toko without any room to put her stuff in. She faced the trunk, struggling to hold the heavy bag that was in her hands. The male was in the driver’s seat, ignorant to the situation going on in the rear.

“H-Hey, Master Byakuya?” She called out. “Where should I put...my stuff? The trunk is full…”

Peering through the side view mirrors, Byakuya raised an eyebrow at the sight of the sparring girl. She smiled weakly; her knees were visibly shaking.

He frowned, and with a simple hand movement, waved the worry away. “Toss it in the back. We won’t be going in there anyway.”

Unknowingly disappointed by his reply (she was totally expecting some backseat action at some point), Toko placed the bag down on the seat. The entire back of the car seemed to be worth more than everything in her bag combined. Plus her life.

She stepped into the passenger side of the car, almost tripping over her cascading skirt she never changed out of. She was wearing the same clothes as the day before, and based on her stench, Byakuya could tell. His own blazer and pants looks relatively the same, but maybe it was because they were both black. His tie was different. It wasn’t the crosstie he usually donned, but rather a long, grey tie that bunched up at his lap. Oh, how she wanted him to take off that tie. Toss it over his shoulder and unbutton the top few buttons on his shirt. To expose his collarbone and the top of his (hopefully toned) chest. He’d undo his leather belt and take that off as well, either lazily dropping it to the floor, or if she was there, tower over her intimidatingly while she laid vulnerable before him, weakened and pure. He’d stroke the material in his hands, grinning widely. Are you ready? He’d ask cautiously. Think you can handle a Togami?

“...are you ready?”

Holy shit.

But no, it was only Byakuya preparing for their departure.

“...y-yes! I’m always ready for you!”

“Not what I was asking, Fukawa.”

She giggled mischievously. “You’re so funny, M-Master~!”

He just behaved really confusedly. Was there a joke? What did he miss?

Brushing off whatever happened, Byakuya took out his phone and looked up something. Toko tried to peer over and view it, but his brightness was so low that she was curious as to how he could even make out his screen.

“So…” She started off, looking down at her lap while her fingers intertwined themselves. “Hiroshima is how many days away? A-And, where are we going today?”

At first, he did not reply, only to mutter out some insult under his breath as he set up his phone between them. The GPS was reading directions to Kawasaki—a fairly large city around half an hour from Tokyo.

Toko pursed her lips. “Kawasaki? I-Is there something in particular we’re doing there? I daresay claim you're just…being too lazy to drive for long.”

The heir shot a glare at her, before starting up the car. “Don't insult me. I may not be used to driving often but that doesn't mean I can't,” He hesitated. “By the way, you had me decide where we stop. The plan is always open to change if you'd rather have me throw you out to hitchhike your way back home.”

She shuddered, unostentatiously trying to fade away from his view, even if she was only two feet or so away from him. “Whatever you say...M-Master.”

It almost hurt to submit to him that time. She was practically under his control. She’d do anything, knowing full well it would take more money to get back than she had. And being left alone in a stressful situation? Only God knows how Syo would react.

Without another word, Byakuya left her house and headed down the road. Toko was suddenly filled with anxiety as they drove slowly. She was with her crush. Alone. For half an hour or so in a car. Every emotion seemed to flock to her at once. Like she had to use the bathroom, but also wanted to break down in tears. Laugh her heart out, or maybe get a little flirty. Punch something in anger, and get very defensive and vulnerable as well. She wasn't sure where it was all coming from, and blaming PMS was the last thing she wanted to do.

Maybe it was the so-called ‘love’ she always wrote about nonstop. It was hard to experience true love when no one seemed to care for her in return. It still wasn't that time, but Toko could only hope for such a feeling one day.

It was such a meticulous emotion that comprehending it about actually feeling it was a tough task, if not impossible. Love had to be returned to feel its entire spectrum; not just given. Toko did love Byakuya. She wanted to date him and marry him and have children. To raise them in a nice house with a good job as an author, where she started writing happy books about stable relationships instead of her usual soap opera-esque genre of romantic literature. She wanted to keep some others in her life as well (if those people ever came along…) but her number one would always be Byakuya. He’d be above all. Her top priority.

Anything for Master Byakuya.

As the two rode down Kawasaki’s beaten path, traffic suddenly picked up. It didn't take long to get through, as a mere ten minutes added on to a half hour wasn't a long, but Byakuya hated it. He either was impatient or not used to having to wait on others. Toko was tempted to try and calm him down, but he already seemed far too stressed with her there with him to possibly bother the already pressured heir.

The brunette snuck on her own personal phone while waiting and looked through Kawasaki’s popular tourist spots in search of places Byakuya might bring her. She was supposed to plan out their trip for that day, but Toko only managed to set up a reserved hotel stay in Yokohama—a city very close by, but quite populated.

Many options came up, but nothing really stuck out to her as desirable. Maybe Byakuya had some hidden interest and was doing this for himself. Maybe he assumed something wrongly about Toko and was doing it for her.

Even the fundamental relationship idea of him caring for her and her likes almost made her doze off into her la-la land again full of unnecessary erotic daydreams and excessive loss of bodily fluids. To describe the fantasies in further detail may classify as sin.

Managing to escape the dreary traffic, the blond was more energized and less white-knuckled while steering. He had stopped hyperventilating (which seemed to be a symptom of something while being jammed in the clogged roads) and his breaths were steady. “Any idea about the silly plan I have for today? Don't expect much. It was just something that showed up. Good for an opening slide on our little presentation.” The way his words were uttered brought much emphasis to the hard consonants, making him sound like he was spitting every time he began a word. Not that Toko would completely mind if he was, but she had personally made it a goal to stop fantasizing about things that may just happen anyway. However, any person who found out about her personal vow would realize quickly how she would fail.

“I don’t have much of an idea…” She admitted, twiddling her own thumbs. “I-I would like for you to tell me, if it isn’t too much to ask of you.”

Byakuya’s eyes seemed to glint (or maybe it was just his glasses) from the sun’s rays that drifted through the window onto his facial features. As Toko would probably describe him in one of her books--he totally wasn’t at least half of the love interests--he was something more than words, A majestic, uncomparable boy who’d soon be only interested in the heroine. Of course, that would be after she got him away from the gothic Snow White, or the bombshell fashionista, and who would forget the out-of-your-league idol that is coincidentally attending your school? The perfect girls who were always above the ordinary, wallflower girl with nothing too important about her. Nothing that would remotely appeal to the hero. A star athlete. A delinquent bad-boy. The popular fashion guru who isn’t gay. A graphic designer. A singing, acting, and dancing theatre boy. Or the wealthy, cold-hearted heir to a successful conglomerate. A boy who’s hard to get to, but insecure. A tough guy act for a sensitive, melancholy person deep down. That is how she embodied him inside her mind. And that is how she truly hoped he was inside. It would be more than enough to prove to the students that did not like Byakuya that he was much more than his pretty face and wealth. He was a human being with the same feelings as the rest of them, even if he wasn’t the best at presenting them.

Perhaps that would be the one thing that would help her get through and stick to this vow she made with herself. The truth behind Byakuya, the mysterious man that was driving her to some location to do something with her for a trivial school grade in their social studies class. She’d stop having fantasies about him if there was more to him she knew was confirmed to exist besides his clear physical points.

“The Toshiba Science Museum,” Byakuya announced in a manner that made him almost seem humble. “It's a small venue. And it's free. On another note, about the hotel for tonight. If anything, I’d rather stay there all day, but we have a project.”

Toko couldn't disagree. The Toshiba Science Museum was an informative place when it came to electronics. It was a more family-oriented facility, but it was no landmark. However, it was a part of their nation nonetheless, and in a larger city. The issue was, if all the locations they travelled to were like that, chances are that at least one of their peers would've already been there. Kawasaki wasn't far from Hope’s Peak, unfortunately, so the science museum was no gem or highlight.

A few more minutes of no radio and extreme traffic passed by. The only noise Toko frequently heard was the occasional car honk and sometimes Byakuya grit his teeth and exhaled—holding back his anger. But soon enough, the pair came across a building, outwardly made of glass, and a few stories high.

“…small…venue?”

“I naturally assumed it would be…” Byakuya snatched his phone off the front of the vehicle and looked down at it for a moment.

Toko unbuckled herself and reached into the backseat, fumbling through her stuff until she found what she needed the most—a tiny notepad and a pencil. Not only did every good author on-the-go have one, but it's research. History was in the making.

‘Master Byakuya and I…our relationship is blooming!’ She daintily gasped, scribbling something down in there. ‘Toshiba Science Museum…’ She stuck out her tongue in habit, furiously etching words down with the pencil’s dull tip. The wood rubbed against the red callouses on her fingers, but Toko had grown numb to the pain anyway.

Byakuya took his keys out of the car, unlocking it. He stepped out, and Toko followed suit, just then realizing part of her skirt was caught in the door the whole time. The first thing she worried about was Byakuya seeing her skin or undergarments when she reached back for the notepad. Not that she'd mind, but she expected him to comment on them or something. Even if it was an insult. Then, she’d know what color or style wasn't his type. Preference is key for seduction.

Remember the vow, Toko. Remember the vow. No fantasies.

Or...okay. Maybe just a few for now.

She meekly stood behind him as he entered the facility, stepping in without pay, taking advantage of the fortunately free admission, As they walked down a hallway from the entrance, a long corridor stood before them, with a few benches in front of a series of large, high definition panels displaying some abstract videos. Toko was going to make herself write down something about the screens and setup of the entrance, but the video was hypnotizing. She watched it wide-eyed; she was practically drooling.

Unlike her, however, Byakuya stared at the screen blankly. Sure, the videos were very pleasing to look at. It was an excellent way to draw guests and attendees in. He forced himself to see these things in an analytical point of view. Yes, he was raised to think with his left brain, but that did not arm him incapable of seeing through his creative side. He could’ve let himself sit down on a bench and get dizzy from looking at the panels for hours on end. However, he did not. It wasn’t in shame or fear of being weak. It wasn’t for the sake of apathy, or wanting to be differentiated from Toko’s stance. No, it was because this was a project, not time to dawdle over things like that. Even if he kind of wanted to.

As the pair eventually moved away from the entrancing opening, their walk around the building was not brief. The place was much larger than Byakuya anticipated, and for free, it was definitely worth it.

Toko heard faint giggling emerging from inside a room. She raised an eyebrow and peered in, motioning for Byakuya to do the same. He obeyed her orders hesitantly, looking into the room. It was full of mainly children doing some electronic activities on television screens--like an arcade.

“M-Master Byakuya, could I play something…?” She asked, looking up at him hopefully.

He immediately shook his head. “No. Let’s move on. We don’t have that many rooms left, and I assume you’ve been writing down everything we see.”

“I have!” She huffed, almost offended that he’d think less of her. But what wasn’t a huge surprise. “Trust me, Master, I-I think it’ll be fun!” She smiled, quickly stuffing the small notebook and pencil into her bra (a woman’s most easily accessible and useful compartment) and headed towards this large tarp that was hung up in a dark room.

The only reason why Toko wanted to do this was not for fun or potential social embarrassment. Anything meant for children means much more quiescent relationship swan song. Most simply put, there was a better chance of them bonding if they’re doing something stupid together. Like playing in a kids’ section of a museum. Or going on a roadtrip.

“Like hell I’m doing this,” Byakuya commented snidely, following Toko nonetheless. When she stood in front of the darkened tarp, an outline of her body appeared, filled with rainbow and what seemed to be the entire visible spectrum. She waved a hand bashfully, and the outline followed the movement. Screened Toko was just a colorful silhouette.

“Fukawa, you’re being absolutely ridiculous. Just get out of there,” The heir urged, reaching out to grab her, but stopping himself. Physical contact was what she wanted. Not that her desires were disgusting, even if they sometimes were, but if he gave in, Toko would possibly be able to force him in front of the tarp.

The room was noisome, and Byakuya felt nothing less than a headache coming on. He rubbed his temples and sighed. “Hurry it up…” He gave in, stepping away from the shadowy room. “I’ll be getting peace outside of this room…”

With those few words, the blond up and left Toko in the dark room. She crossed her arms, facing the silhouette of herself and smiled grimly. “I...almost did it,” She whispered, balling her fists. “N-Now I just have to hope for the best at dinner or something…” She trailed off, sauntering out of the room inconspicuously, and darted from the kids’ sector.

“Master Byakuya…!” She called out upon spotting him a few meters away from the entrance to the prior room. The author swiftly approached him, her hands now twiddling with one another behind her back. “U-Uhm… what are we doing now…?”

He took a deep breath and pulled out his phone, checking what Toko assumed to be a schedule. “...it appears we have fifteen minutes to get somewhere. It’s still later afternoon, no?”

“...y-you’re the one with the phone, Master.”

“It was rhetorical. We have to get to Yokohama. There’s a Chinatown there, and with places like that, comes decent food. Plus, our hotel is there. I couldn’t find reasonable ones that were five stars, but four stars and around 10100 yen a night is decent.”

“That price almost seems too high, b-but it’s because--”

“...we’re in a city.”

The two spoke in unison, answering Toko’s own question.

“Y-Yeah...that.”

Byakuya rolled his eyes and waved at Toko. “Let’s get out of here. If i have to hear another kid crying or see another television, this is developing into a migraine quicker than you can end a chapter of a book.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, this took much longer to get out than originally intended! Since this is still setting up the story, the chapters still aren't as long or interesting as they will be in the future, but now that I've gotten most of the opening out here, the rest of the story will be out quicker and longer. Thank you all so much for your support; I appreciate it a great deal.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since their first landmark was a quick stop, the rest of the day is up to the pair. Byakuya takes Toko to their next city of choice, and what he thinks is going to be a decent dinner turns into more than just a fantasy to Toko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said this would be updated once a week, but with the amount of procrastinating I do, it's been updated about once a month. However! The upcoming chapters are just bliss to write, and hopefully they'll be uploaded sooner than later. Thank all of you for your patience.

“A-At least parking was free, too…” Toko mumbled, gloomily wandering back to the expensive car. She peered through the backseat window, checking up on her stuff that was piled high. It was all still there; toppling to the floor as Byakuya opened the driver’s door and entered the car. She darted to the passenger’s side, and making sure her skirt didn’t get caught in the door again, hopped in.

The heir set up his phone’s GPS, plugging it in to charge and positing the directions to Yokohama. Lucky for the both of them, evening rush was over, but that only meant everyone was in restaurants getting dinner.

“There’s a restaurant in their Chinatown that got good reviews, but that might make it crowded...they didn’t even taken reservations,” He commented angrily, starting up the car with the shiny keys he took out from his back pocket. “It’s disappointing. You’d think with good reviews they’d at least cater well.”

Toko only nodded in agreement. “Yeah...y-you’re not wrong.”

She assumed he’d reply with a snarky “I know”, but he didn’t. Byakuya just nodded and fixated his attention on starting the car up. Was she too boring? Did he not care? Why was the quiet atmosphere so out of character for him?!

“Did you write down as much as you could?” He asked, being overly-cautious about the project so suddenly. To think hours ago he didn't pay mind to it. Toko nodded and showed him the tiny notebook in her clammy hands.

“Yeah…I got a lot written down so…we won't be in any kind of trouble with the science museum's information. I wrote e-everything I could!” She enthusiastically said, trying to inconspicuously get him to acknowledge what she did and second-handedly compliment her. She knew Byakuya wasn't one to favor others, nonetheless tell them when they did something pleasing to him.

He only sighed, though. “Yeah. Yep. We’re going to need that stuff when you put the project together.”

Toko groaned in reply. ‘Don’t remind me,’ she thought, rolling her eyes snidely.

But wait! Her eyes widened and she snapped her neck in his direction, but Byakuya had managed to get himself on the road and distracted by the other cars again. ‘Did he…agree? Did Master follow through with my plan?! Does he think what I did was useful?!’ Pleasant thoughts rushed Toko’s mind. She leaned back in the cozy chair comfortably, closing her eyes lightly, as if she was daydreaming--

He’d be wearing nothing but a robe. Toko would be rested against the headboard of their bed, vulnerable, nude, and submissive. “M-Master…” She’d whisper out, craning her neck to the side, revealing hickies and bruises aligned on her soft skin. Her brown eyes would bat in his direction, eyelashes full, dark, and long. Her hands would be covering up what they could, but she wouldn't be able to manage that. Toko would be so adorable in front of Byakuya that he’d strip off the robe slowly, as if taunting her sensually. He’d toss it to the ground and make her comfortable with the feeling of a hard surface against her back. His hand would grab her chin, forcing her to face him. She squeal in delight; her face would be reddened and unsightly. Byakuya would bite his lip gently, before leaning in towards the suspecting girl.

Before Toko knew it, Byakuya was holding a tissue out in front of her.

“You’re drooling. It's disgusting. Clean your mouth up.”

The author bashfully took the cloth and dabbed her mouth and the surrounding saliva with it. She couldn't help but wonder why he was so inclined to clean her like that. Maybe he just couldn't handle the sight of her. Maybe she was going to get his seats wet. Maybe he wanted to use her mouth.

“…thank you…M-Master…” She stuttered, crumbling up the tissue and peering around the car before just deciding to toss it in the glovebox. Afterwards, Toko rested her elbow on the armrest, placing her chin in her palm, and lazily staring at the road before them. A larger, brighter city grew closer and closer. Intrigued, Toko raised an eyebrow and squinted out the window.

Yokohama.

She clenched her fists to contain her excitement. Every second she drew nearer and nearer to what she would like to consider a ‘date’ with Byakuya. Even if it's only middle-class dinner to him, it was everything to her. Toko was even planning to write down every last detail of their meal together in the notebook reserved for their factoids on the places they were to visit.

Dysfunctionally shaped buildings aligned a river. A glowing Ferris wheel spun in the distance. Toko’s eyes lit up in amusement. The setting sun and the horizon over the wide waters should've been beautiful enough to get Byakuya’s eyes off the road. Since the brunette didn't feel like getting into an accident, she painfully peeled her eyes away from the sight, not to distract her crush from his driving. Plus, she began writing down the momentary sight in excruciating detail, so in the future, she could read it off like a dream journal.

Minutes later, Byakuya parked he car outside an apartment building. He avoided any possible tolls that would need to be paid to park there, and darted down the street suspiciously. Toko slid her pencil behind her ear, and put the notebook back into her easy-to-access bra. She followed him apprehensively, more quixotic fantasies flushing through her mind with every glance. But she remembered her vow. Her promise to herself. Toko lightly tapped her own cheek as a punishment, growling and humming her own remarks as a reminder.

The pair reached a bustling, extravagant entrance to Chinatown. It was filled with every color imaginable, and the designs on the entrance were so intricate. This caused Toko to forget to write down any description of the plane, but Byakuya didn't care to remind her, even if it was important to him. The slowly walked in, admiring the buildings of bright and dim lights aligning the streets, like flowers in full bloom. The girl stared up at Byakuya, whose glasses were shiny and glimmering from direct eye contact with a few lights. More reflection bounced off his blond hair, allowing a few highlights to make it appear white or grey. Oh, how she wanted to stroke his hair so badly. To run her slender fingers through his locks and undo every tangle. To take in his scent and every last fiber of his being. To have him be hers. To–

To not fantasize while doing a project she cheated on to get him to be with her.

Byakuya snapped his fingers, grasping Toko’s attention quickly. She raised an eyebrow in reply. “Y-Yes, Master?”

“Come. The restaurant in mind is only a block down the road,” He beckoned, engendering their walk again. She huffed, folding her arms and chasing after him.

Their feet pounding against the sidewalk in sync while foreign languages were bantered in their surroundings. People of other ethnicities walking the same streets, reminding Toko that our of all these people she could've possibly been with, she was with someone most likely much better (in her eyes, at least). But could any other stranger be as loved as Byakuya was to her? As highly regarded? As important to society? As fateful?

They were questions she wouldn't be able to answer. But she prayed that in any other alternative timelines that could possibly exist for whatever reason, she would always be with Byakuya.

The heir pointed to a glamorous building, assumedly the restaurant. “Hmph. Does this suit your taste?”

“S-Suit my taste?” Toko stuttered back. Since when did he care? Usually his attitude was only about what he wanted. Whatever he liked, she did too. That's how her mind functioned. But now that the writer, for some odd reason, finally was allowed an opinion of her own, she’d try to take advantage of it.

“Y-Yes, Master Byakuya. It looks very nice and I think we’ll have a wonderful evening there…” She blushed, hiding her expression behind her darker hair.

Byakuya nodded and opened the doors to the facility. It was packed—no surprise—and the two of them almost frowned simultaneously.

“Master Byakuya, is this going to be alright…?!” She shouted, only able to reach him by being louder than she usually was.

“Unless we have a real issue here, yes,” He snorted, his voice already booming over the background chatter. His projection in his speech; the dips in his tone was all Toko focused on. His words, yes, were important too, but an author must describe both the dialogue and the fluctuating thematic elements each character possesses. Byakuya: the cool, attractive, and worthy love interest. Was that all he was to Toko? A love interest?

No. He was much more to her than that. Being a love interest was the easiest way to put it.

Byakuya shuffled in line to ask for a seat. Toko was standing at least three feet behind him when a group of rowdy, probably intoxicated college students entered the room. All of them appeared to be male, and were at the very least high, because none of them seemed remotely stable to be in a group like that. There were about five of them, but since their frames were very large, it was hard to decipher who was behind who.

Two feet.

Toko turned and faced front, staring at Byakuya’s back nervously. He wouldn't want to touch her, even if she felt endangered. Shyly turning back, the guys were shouting at the top of their lungs. A meek waitress at the restaurant, who was more than a foot smaller than the shortest guy of the bunch, advanced towards the group. Whatever her modus operandi was wouldn't work, most likely, because even when she tried to be obnoxious, the group was one hundred times more than that.

One foot.

Every step closer to Byakuya meant one bigger fraction of a chance of being yelled at or scolded by him. But if the waitress couldn't deal with the group, who could? The manager, who was most likely no different than the other girl? The menacing group was only giving Toko a headache. She was whimpering in reply. They were too loud. Too threatening. She wanted to leave.

Her breathing picked up and she could've sworn sweat was beading on her forehead. No one was there to save her or validate her at the moment. No one was going to tell her if those guys were really treacherous or not. Maybe she was being judgmental. Maybe she was actually psychic and by the end of the night she’d be kidnapped or something. Toko’s mouth opened slightly; her bottom lip was curved upward in retaliation to the quiet whines erupting from her mouth. She was going to lose it. She was going to pass out. If it kept up…

Zero feet.

Human contact.

She didn't move.

Her hands lowered from her face slowly, only to see someone holding onto her shoulder with one hand, and the small of her back with the other.

“Let’s leave, Fukawa. I'm going to get a migraine if my entire meal is that loud…” Byakuya scowled, ushering her out of the restaurant cautiously.

Questioned flooded her mind once again. Did he really care? What was that all about? Was it for her or himself? Or both?

In any case, he didn't let go of her until they got back to his car. She was grinning subtly the whole time, allowing herself to fantasize innocently. But it was no dream or want. It was real.

‘He touched me caringly…’ She thought over and over. ‘He was concerned…’ Toko bit her lip to hide her squeaking as she hopped into the passenger’s side of the car easterly, jotting down everything that had happened. Even if she wasn't too descriptive about the part with the noisome guests, she definitely exaggerated the rush of ecstasy that filled her veins when he laid his hands upon her. When he stared at her crying eyes lovingly, escorting her from potential danger. It was a love story to her. It was all something she could adore and read over and over again.

Plus, if Toko was lucky, there’d be more than just hand contact in the future.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night that seemed to be filled with terror ends peacefully at a hotel. However, when Toko begins to worry about how stoic and apathetic Byakuya is, he accidentally proves her otherwise.

The car ride to the hotel was silent. Byakuya had been only looking forward to unloading the car of his luggage and getting to sleep. It had been a long day, and truthfully, he only wanted to eat, maybe shower, and sleep. On the other hand, Toko was enveloped in her fantastical reality. He kinda held her. That was important. She didn’t have to ask for it. Maybe she was just becoming a human shield for him. Those were the negative ideas rushing the less ecstatic sector of her mind, dulled out by the overflowing happiness from contact.

Once the two had parked the car and gathered their things, they sluggishly got to their room, via an awkward elevator ride. Upon entering the room, which was based on the top floor, thanks to Byakuya, Toko dropped her things on the floor. Her arms were achy; she was upset that she wasn’t able to carry them to her bed successfully without breaking down like that. It was only a few more steps. Unlike her, though, Byakuya was much more surprised that she didn’t complain about the weight of her items. He sure wanted to, as most of his hotel visits have not been on his own accord, which allowed him to pay for services that would bring up his things for him. Since Toko was being picky about where they spent their money, he was refraining from doing unnecessary things with it like that.

She wanted to learn how to be cheap on trips, but also do the things she wanted to. Unbeknownst to Byakuya, she still wanted to impress him by acting more mature and saying things like that, but for future reference, it wasn’t a bad idea on Toko’s part. He wasn’t blown away by that plan, especially since price wasn’t, and will never be an issue for him. Ergo, there was always that lingering chance in Toko’s mind that she wouldn’t end up with Byakuya. That the time she devoted to him would just be wiped away like that. 

She would need to know how to be well-off on her own.

After unpacking both their things (and most certainly after a flustered Byakuya had to hide his expression once seeing a pair of Toko’s underwear as she sorted through her bags), the two sat in their separate, small beds and flipped through the television channels. Toko was not planning on making any objections as to what Byakuya was to put on, but since he could not find anything to suit his taste, he tossed her the remote. Blue eyes glazed over her, as Toko laid on her bed, long nightgown donned and wavy hair unbraided. Her toenails were painted too. They were a little chipped, but they were the same color as her eyes. A deep brown that often reminded Byakuya of autumn trees. Like the bark, or the leaves once they had hit the ground.

“Pick something. Anything,” He insisted, no longer looking at her, but getting up from the bed and wandering to the small, makeshift kitchen to order some food from room service. Momentarily, Byakuya felt worried over the small details he was starting to notice about Toko, but all that anxiety was relieved after he realized that analyzing people, documents, and stocks was almost the reason why he got into Hope’s Peak. So it was no big deal; just a part of his routine.

For example, if a document was cited incorrectly, Byakuya could point that out. Just in the same way that he could be asked about Toko and he would be able to list all her favorite animals in order from one to five. It’s the same, right?

If not, no one had told him the truth just yet.

Room service had brought up some deli sandwiches, because ordering something too exquisite would upset Toko and take too long. Even if it was not the tastiest, most astute meal, it was better than restaurant food with a side of being yelled at and pushed around in line.

By the time Toko found a bearable station (which just seemed to be a dramatically emphasized soap opera), Byakuya was already back and under the covers of his bed, turned away from her, and keeping steady breaths. The brunette sighed, reaching over to the lamp next to his bed, and flicking it off.

She dimmed the overall lights of the room and turned the volume of the television much lower; thereafter laying on her stomach on the bed, kicking her legs behind her as she slowly fell into the universe of the show.

It was a long day for the both of them. Toko could only stand to watch the show for one and a half episodes before realizing she was drifting asleep. She turned off everything, and made sure the curtains were closed so the sunlight would not awaken either guest the minute dawn engendered.

Her last view before closing her eyes for the night was of Byakuya’s back. His now wrinkled shirt that was probably unbuttoned in the front. His glossy hair that almost touched his shoulders. Him.

Another day to spend with him was afoot the next morning.

Toko was shoved off her bed.

As she hit the floor, and jolted awake, looking around the room in a fit of confusion. Byakuya was standing right above her. He clearly pulled her off.

“…Master Byakuya? W-What’s the meaning of–”

“We have to be out of the hotel in fifteen minutes or we have to pay for another night. Considering how badly you want to save money, I suggest you get going.”

His tired, yet stern voice was so demanding that Toko almost did not notice the top few buttons of his freshly ironed shirt were undone.

Practically melting at his feet, she leaned on her bed for support and got up, wavering around as she managed to walk around the room and quickly get changed.

“M-Master Byakuya?” She called out from the bathroom, where she had been dressed and brushing her hair. “If you don’t mind me asking, why did you wake me up so late?”

A grumbling noise emitted from the room.

“The curtains were closed. I didn’t wake up when the sun rose, like I had planned to. I get that I usually sleep in later, but I thought that I kept them open before sleeping.”

Toko stood, looking at herself in the bathroom’s mirror, mouth agape. At least she was managing to change quickly. They would be able to get out of there fast enough.

Posterior to their rush, the pair checked out of the hotel and made it to Byakuya’s car unscathed. Toko started stuffing her luggage into the backseat again, when Byakuya suddenly gave her a look. His eyes darted to the trunk, back to her, and then up to the sky with a sigh. He motioned for her to get out of the way as he reached into the backseat, took her largest bag, and tossed it in the trunk, actually filling it.

“As long as it doesn’t crush my clothes, I think it will be fine back here,” He spoke, a hint of generosity glistening in his eyes.

Their next stop was Nagoya, which happened to be four hours from Yokohama. That meant they would eventually have brunch (because Byakuya already felt like complaining on an empty stomach) and if Toko was lucky, she would be able to speak with Byakuya a tad bit more about their lives or experiences or something. Anything.

The first hour before they finally stopped was just his radio hardly getting any service, which meant little to no music. Even the kind he was often able to receive, which was pop, had never been favorable to him, and Byakuya still sat without any music on.

Toko attempted on filling this silence with pencil tapping and the sounds of its graphite scratching along the small notepad where she expressed the experience at the hotel the prior night. The heir did not seem to be bothered, but it was a lot of effort to keep the noise level up when only she was participating.

Eventually going off the highway to some smaller roads meant it was time for brunch. Driving past popular food chains and diners, Byakuya seemed to be scouting for a perfect place to eat.

Assuming he was just looking for a place to please himself and his tastes, Toko slumped a little in her seat. She wanted to dream of a time where he would think of her, too. Notwithstanding the fact that she could not read his mind or tell his intentions from such a calm and collected face.

Byakuya stopped at a place with a small portion of the parking lot filled. It was not lunch just yet, so crowds coming in for that meal would not be showing up for an hour or so. He knew that not many people would be inside the restaurant, which meant quick service to him, but privacy to Toko.

The service truly was quick.

But the privacy? Not at its maximum. They were sat in a room with a few other parties enjoying their meals. Anything Toko had wanted to say to Byakuya would not of been said anyway, alone or not. She was still worried about being bothersome to him.

Still and all, Byakuya was actually leading the conversation.

Speaking between bites of his French toast, he kept bringing up certain points about their class.

“It can’t just be me seeing it…haven’t you seen Ikusaba trying to speak more with Naegi?”

Toko nodded enthusiastically. She despised getting involved in drama, but gossiping about it? One of her favorite petty things to do.

“I have! I-I know Enoshima doesn’t like her doing that, though. I can’t comprehend why…” She was speaking louder than usual, most likely from being elated, and for once, not worried about bothering the people around her in a public place.

Byakuya pointed at her simply. “True, true. But hasn’t Enoshima had it out for all of us? She once yelled at me because apparently my cologne smelled too fruity and it was bothering her nose,” He paused, staring at his plate. “I don’t even wear cologne.”

Toko laughed, snorting a few times in the process. She stopped herself and covered her mouth and nose. “O-Oh my god, t-that was so…embarrassing…”

As unexpected as it was, Byakuya responded by chuckling. It was so genuine, too. Unlike any other laugh Toko has heard in reply to anything she has said or done. Like the laugh of Naegi when he talks to Kirigiri. She does that to him a lot.

Even if it was not loud. Or obvious. And for all Toko knew, it could have been held back. But what she did know was that it was real.

‘My laugh made Master Byakuya laugh.’

She was just staring at him awkwardly.

Feeling almost pressured, Byakuya forced out some more words. “Uh, so…yeah. As sarcastic and annoying Enoshima’s comments are, they’re really music to the ears. I mean, have you seen her comments on the school’s website? They’re filthy, nasty, and even under an alias, everyone knows that ‘xx_FashionistaGril4U_xx’ is most assuredly Junko Enoshima.”

“…I wouldn’t call her ‘music to the ears’ even in a joking sense. In fear that someone would take it seriously, of course.” Toko rolled her eyes as she spoke. Just the thought of someone more in Byakuya’s league was irritating. “You know what’s really music to the ears? Your car radio.”

“Haha. Real funny.” Even if he was being snide, Byakuya was smiling. Clearly, the entire conversation was not filled with displeasure.

“Personally, I w-wish they would play better music than that ‘pop’ crap. Like, it’s seriously stupid to me. All of those songs are the same, and no one even realizes it. They’re brainwashed idiots…”

“Are you a conspiracy theorist now? I’m sure Hagakure would love to talk about how the media is brainwashing us all, but on a lighter note…” Cue pun. “I prefer classical music anyway. Ensembles and orchestras and pianos.”

Toko’s eyes lit up. “Y-You do, too?!” Her cheeks reddened, not from perverted thoughts, but from finally finding something deep to relate with Byakuya on. “I…I love that kind of stuff!”

He smirked, leaning over the table slightly. “Do you? Tell me this,” He began, raising a brow. “Which Mozart piano piece is better, in your opinion? ‘Piano Sonata No. 19’ or ‘Piano Sonata No. 8’?”

Toko reciprocated and leaned back in her chair. “Well, ‘Piano Sonata No. 8’ has always been one of my favorites by him. It’s so dark and…I must admit I favor stuff like that. So I– wait! There is no such thing as a ‘Piano Sonata No. 19’ by Mozart! It only goes up to eighteen!”

“Hmph. I doubted you at first. But I suppose you do know your stuff,” Byakuya said, suddenly more melancholy than he had been the rest of the conversation. “If we’re lucky enough, I’ll get some radio reception in the car and I’ll be able to play a classical music station. I wouldn’t imagine you’d disapprove of that?”

“No, no!” She shook her head. “I’d actually…r-really like that.”

He softened up his expression. “Good.” He lifted a hand in the air and snapped his fingers. “Check, please!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i get what people mean now when they say “dont write multi chapter fics if you dont have a lot of time”


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly, Byakuya and Toko seem to be getting along awfully well. When Toko thinks things are going to start going downhill, everything suddenly begins going in her favor.

Two hours and fifteen minutes passed on the road. Instead of the painfully silent rides that Toko had been enduring, she was openly engaged in the conversation with Byakuya. Once they had seemed to run out of conversation topics, Byakuya tried working with the radio again, and managed to pick up a clear signal from a station. It was between songs, and an adult man’s voice spoke, introducing the next song. Both riders assumed it to be another pop song that has been played one too many times, but everything seemed to be falling into Toko’s favor.

“The next arrangement I will be playing is selected from a list of some of the most simple yet popular piano arrangements that was posted on our website. Known as ‘Gymnopédies’, French composer Erik Satie composed three songs under the name ‘Gymopédie’. We will be playing the first one for you today.”

The man’s voice fell silent as a clicking noise emitted from the station, followed by the first few notes of a classical music piece on a piano.

Toko’s eyes lit up and turned to Byakuya, who was grinning to himself. He clearly knew how ecstatic she was. It was almost childish, how excited she became over music.

“Gymnopédie” started off slow and wistful. It had been described as “ambient” by many music professors, and the title suited it well. The brunette looked out the window of the car, her eyes catching onto the small details of nature and the buildings around them. The music was relieving her of any stressful thoughts, including the grade they would get on this project. Including how Byakuya felt about her. Including the possibility of getting a cold and sneezing.

She shook her head, reminding herself otherwise. ‘You’re better than this,’ She told herself, narrowing her gaze.

The song ended, but even if it did, the man operating the station had fashionable taste in arrangements. Minute after minute, another piece would play and continue to stimulate Toko’s ears. She would be one to refer to this feeling as an “eargasm”.

It was around forty-five minutes before the two were designated to arrive at Nagoya when Byakuya pulled off the main road. “I wanted to show you something,” He said, not elaborating any further.

Toko raised an eyebrow, but did not ask any questions. It would be pointless, because knowing Byakuya, he would pull some sort of reverse psychology on her, or something like that.

A stone figure could be seen over trees that seemed to be much bigger in size than the ones artificially planted around Hope’s Peak. It was like a forest.

“Welcome to Inuyama,” Byakuya said, pulling onto a long road with several other cars parked around it as well.

He stopped and stepped out of the car; Toko followed suit. She was still confused. She knew Inuyama existed, but not that anything of importance was built or living within it. Anything that Byakuya would find entertaining, anyway.

“Come on,” He demanded, quickly walking ahead of her down the gradually slimming road, discreetly trying not to trip over the rocks. His shoes were too fancy to be hiking through cobblestone roads.

The trees were nice to look at. Even if city resided right beyond them, Toko could always pretend they were on a trail alone.

Byakuya sped up again, but stopped his walking in front of a large, rather open area again where other tourists seemed to gather. He pointed forward, teeth showing; mouth wide open in glee. Almost resembling that of a child who found a toy he liked and wanted.

“Impressed?” He asked, grin faltering to a villainous smirk.

Toko folded her arms caught up to him, looking out at the open area.

Her jaw dropped too, as did her arms, which simply hung at her sides

“Inuyama Castle…” She whispered in disbelief.

Now, a historical castle certainly is fascinating, but to most people, it is just what meets the eye. Is there really something magical about the Inuyama Castle?

No. Not to anyone but prior rulers and Toko Fukawa.

She had been going on and on about a historical fiction book she was planning on writing about. Even before the geography project was assigned, she wanted to take the oldest castle in Japan, and reverse time, basically, and write a story about a young princess living in the castle. That was all she had told Byakuya about, but she never really thought he would have listened to her rambling on about her ideas.

The book was never fully written by her, but she did manage to create a synopsis.

“Wasn’t this where your story took place? The one you told me about for three hours at a time?” The blond raised an eyebrow, making sure she was not displeased.

“N-No! I-I mean, yes, it is! But, ‘no’, like...this is...incredible,” She uttered, stepping closer to it.

Byakuya managed to calm himself down. It was not even his story, but he had looked forward to detouring and making their way to the castle, even if it was just to see Toko get giddy over it.

“Good. I noticed you have been doing a lot of work for this project, and I know you take more than a year to write a book. Even if you have been writing over it diligently, I figure some real experience at the setting of it would be very useful for you as an author.”

Toko was just nodding slowly. She was focused on the scene, but also trying to balance her attention between that and Byakuya’s words. “The story...I never started much of it, but after this…” She clasped her hands together. “I think I’ll write it when this trip is over.”

The heir scoffed. “You better. I really don’t want to have to bring you here for nothing. The trip to Nagoya is long enough…”

“Can we go inside it?” She asked, squinting her eyes.

“I’m afraid not,” Byakuya shook his head. “I know we’ll get distracted and there aren’t any cheap hotels nearby. You insisted on paying tonight…” The tone of his words were quite forgiving, even if he was disappointed.

“That’s alright…” Toko sighed, allowing her arms to fall by her sides again lazily. “I just want to look at it for a short while longer. I-Is that okay with you, Master Byakuya?”

“Tog-- ugh. Yes, fine,” He growled, giving in to her wishes. “...what the hell did you even plan for that story to be about? Have you even written about it?”

Toko nervously sighed. “W-Well, not exactly,” She began. “I did start it, but I didn’t finish because of lack of inspiration and an inability to find the time to type it. It was going to be about a princess, soon to be empress of this castle. She was going to have to find a husband if she ever wanted to get the throne, but all she would have at her disposal would be a peasant boy working his hardest to get her attention. He had the potential of an emperor, but she just looked over him because of a more fancy option: another emperor from a castle in another prefecture. But after marrying the emperor and merging their lands, she realizes he isn’t good for her. He’s an asshole, but being with him would be best for the kingdoms. But the new empress realizes she should take care of herself more and goes back to find a new suitor. The peasant boy meets with her some more and they end up falling in love. They get married in the end, and the peasant boy murders her ex-husband. That is how it would’ve been…I just never got around to writing past the wedding between the princess and the emperor, is all.”

Byakuya pursed his lips. “Do you think you’ll finish it after seeing this?”

“I think so,” Toko grimaced. “At this point, it would be a waste not to. You do this for me…I’ll definitely be including it in the project, if that’s why you came here, but…yeah. I-I will try to continue writing it.”

Even if the original story was cliché, it was still appealing to Toko. She wrote lots of romance stories with the same structure. The characters were always similar, too, but she managed to work it into a different set of the same letters every time.

“Are you ready to head back to the car? We can’t stay here forever,” The blond growled, already preparing to walk ahead of her.

She nodded meekly. “Y-Yeah, that’s alright…” She caught up to him, walking beside him, but making sure not to get too close.

A noise was produced from Byakuya. It almost sounded like a groan; like a child giving in to something they do not want or that of an angsty teenager sentenced to their room after being grounded.

Toko ignored the sound, but moments later felt something brush up against her knuckles. She looked down at her hand, and felt familiar dark fabric against her wrist. Bigger, slender fingers grazed against her own, soon finding their way between each of hers. His hand was very cold, but it was a feeling she had been waiting for. She would have given the world to feel his cold hands holding hers, their fingers intertwined and hands that fit together like a lock and key.

She looked up at Byakuya, her face growing in color. He was not looking at her, or making any expression. He was behaving as if the whole event had not occurred there. Like it was not a big deal.

Toko did not say anything either, but she bit her lip, to avoid giggling, which, to her knowledge, would just come out creepy.

Even if the car was a tiny walk away, the ordeal felt like it only lasted a minute, because Byakuya let go of her hand once they reached the car. Toko did not want to let go, but she knew she had to. Plus, if it went on for another minute, she might have just broken out sweating, which could prohibit Byakuya from ever touching her hand again.

Luckily, that did not happen, and they got back to the car from the castle with ease.

The pair then made it to Nagoya in record time.

They stopped at a nice restaurant, since Toko insisted on paying for their hotel stay that night. Byakuya would disburse dinner, but neither of them did much eating. There was more shy banter than actual eating; careful glances across the table, whereas a foot would brush up against the other’s ankle. Toko felt lightheaded, but not tired. She would never grow tired of her fantasies in the making.

In the car ride afterwards, Toko was the first one to bring up the hotel stay in Nagoya.

“So…it’s a decent place…surprisingly cheap, too, for this area. That’s why I insisted on paying tonight.”

“I hope ‘surprisingly cheap’ does not translate to ‘bed bugs and weird blood stains on the bed sheets’. If there’s no vent or there’s peeling wallpaper, I’ll kill you,” He laughed, biting on his bottom lip. “There’s a reason I’m offering to pay this week.”

“No, no. I swear, i-if I don’t get some practice in the realm of being an adult and responsibility, I’ll be totally clueless come university or…whatever my future holds.”

The hotel she spoke of turned out to be more of a motel. It was one floor and the doors on the outside were in poor shape. Despite being surrounded by awe-inspiring buildings, the out-of-place shack was rundown and disgusting. It reminded Toko of herself, and Byakuya of literally anything else.

“Cheap, huh? I can’t tell.”

“S-Stop.”

Checking in the hotel by speaking with a man most likely on drugs, Toko and Byakuya headed to their room, nervous for the night. Yet perhaps they would be able to sleep well enough.

All hope was lost upon sight of the room, which was just one bed.

Byakuya’s head darted to Toko.

She squealed in defense. “I-I didn’t plan anything! I-It was just cheap I…I wanted to try and be responsible…”

“Are you just trying to be perverted?”

“No! I’m sorry…I-I’m so sorry, Master…

“You will be sleeping on the floor tonight, then. You brought this upon yourself, and you will face the consequences.”

She lowered her head. “I understand. I’ll take whatever punishment you have in store for me. A-Anything, including sleeping on the floor. I’ll give you your space…unless you’d rather have me close by–”

“Cease your fantasies,” He mused, then tossing a pillow and a blanket to the floor. “It’s revolting.”

Toko could not complain. After all, she was finally able to hold his hand, and they were not even dating. Not yet, anyway.

Both of them had gotten ready for bed, including a small shower Byakuya took (Toko contained herself surprisingly well around that), and declared that Toko would not be paying for any more hotel stays without Byakuya’s supervision.

He clambered to his bed for the night, pulling the sheets up to his shoulders. He faced away from her, breathing steadily. She watched his breaths intently from the floor. His bare back, or what she could see of it, was utterly flawless. Even if just the tips of his shoulder blades poked out, his skin was impeccable. It looked as smooth as can be, and it was fairly colored.

She hugged her pillow, burying her face into it. It would be a night hard to sleep through, especially since she had a view. Byakuya had no knowledge of her doings that night.

But she grew tired. So tired, in fact, that Toko turned the other direction every so often, trying to distract herself and eventually fall asleep. Then she would flip over again, forgetting she can only fall asleep on her left side.

She heard roustling from the bed, and her eyebrows spiked up. She peered at the sheets where her beloved rested, and saw he was looking back at her. He snapped his fingers and pointed to the part of the bed beside him, and then closed his eyes again.

Taking a second to take in what she just visualized, Toko slowly sat up and gathered the pillow and sheet into her hands. She trotted to the other side of the large bed and placed her things down. She made sure not to touch Byakuya, and feeling how comfortable the bed was really was, she thought she would not be able to with how fast she would drift asleep.

The author snuggled into the sheets and faced Byakuya’s back again. She would have to include this in her small notepad of their endeavors, but only to keep for herself.

“W-Will you still be punishing me for getting this room?” She whispered.

“Only if you dare touch me in my sleep,” Byakuya replied.

Tempted as she was, Toko was out like a light before he finished his sentence.

“Goodnight, Toko.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year!


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toko fears what may ensue after a restful night next to Byakuya. Byakuya fears for Toko's wellbeing. Neither of them want to come clean about it, and tension rises as the two set off to Kyoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The formatting is a bit askew this chapter because 1) it's super late and 2) i'm uploading from mobile. I'll try to fix it later if I can!

_Thud_. 

  
Toko felt her forehead slam against the wall as she rolled off the bed. 

  
Byakuya jerked up, looking around frantically, until he spotted her with all the blankets on the bed, curled up with a throbbing face. 

  
“Ouch…” She moaned, rubbing her head. She sat up, looking desperately grievous. “Did I awaken you…M-Master?” Toko yawned, rubbing her eyes open. 

  
He gulped before answering. “No. I was already awake,” He sputtered, swinging his legs off the side of the bed and stretching his arms out. “It’s about time you woke up,” Byakuya plugged his nose. “When did you last bathe?” 

  
Toko’s own faded purple eyes jolted open. “Er…I don’t know…” She admitted, laughing nervously. “S-Sorry if my stench was so terrible I kept you up. I should’ve slept on the floor instead. I’ve dirtied up the bedsheets, haven’t I?” She giggled, disrobing herself of the blankets. 

  
Byakuya did not turn around. He did not want to look at her and make some sort of mistake. Sharing a bed was enough. 

  
“Keep your mouth shut and take a shower or something,” He mumbled, tossing her clothes bag over the bed to her. “And hurry up. We have to be out of here in an hour.” 

  
Toko nodded and took the bag with her into the bathroom.

  
It was surprising to think Byakuya would be able to handle a bathroom of poor taste and poor cleanliness.

  
The floor was somewhat slippery, and Toko watched her steps carefully. So carefully, as to unintentionally drown out her hazardous surroundings.

  
Byakuya finished getting changed into some more casual clothes for a boy of his age. He turned on the crummy television to try and drown out the sound of the shower. He sat there, staring at the screen for the duration of Toko’s shower, contemplating what has happened to him so far.

  
Including something he knew he was hiding from Toko; something she would want to know.

  
It was not time for that, though, as he was sure it was to save for the end of their trip. Should he reveal his knowledge too early--perhaps Toko would think differently of him. In a way he wished not.

  
A few minutes later, the heir heard another soft thud about the room, emanating from the bathroom. He assumed Toko most likely dropped the shampoo bottle or something. She clearly needed a lot of it with the length of her hair. But it was followed by a slipping noise, and another thud. There was no voice calling for help, but the sounds seemed off on their own.

  
Swallowing his pride, Byakuya placed a shivering hand on the doorknob to the bathroom. He slid it open and peered in. The room was very steamy, and it was hard to see much. Even though he had yet to even enter the bathroom, Byakuya was already feel hot. Maybe it was the steam. Maybe it was the pressure of the situation.

  
“Fukawa?” He called out innocently. “Are you there?”

  
Shuffling was heard from inside the stall.

  
“Ahaha, yeah! Don’t worry about me!” She replied, pressing some fingers visibly against the shower’s glass door.

  
Byakuya exhaled, glad she had yet to make a perverse remark, and left the room, closing the door behind him. He worried he was overreacting. Perhaps she was not worth all this strain. How could she possibly be unable to contain herself in a shower?

  
He kicked the ground childishly. Nothing seemed worth much. The trip was a hassle, and he only went on it because he was not needed at home, or should it be called, the conglomerate. It was more of a business than a home, and his siblings were more of subordinates than brothers and sisters.

  
There were no bonds between them. Having a lack of bonds his entire life, Byakuya feared making one with Toko. Would they become close? Would she be a threat to him, somehow? Paranoid questions flooded his mind, but he decided it would be best to let his and her relationship go as it might. Chances are, Toko will stay her distance as usual, and Byakuya will complete the project; move onto the next.

  
Another thud.

  
“Alright, something’s up…” He muttered, suspiciously furrowing his brow at the bathroom door. A cackle came from within.

  
What on earth was Toko doing to make herself laugh?

  
Byakuya’s first assumption was something dirty that he would not know of, yet it would make Toko laugh. What else?

  
He did not desire to find out what.

  
Still, he opened the door and found water pouring from the showerhead to the tiled ground. The glass door was ajar, and Toko’s nude body laid exposed, stomach-down on the ground. She seemed unconscious.

  
The blond gasped and frantically observed the scene. He turned off the shower and, after firstly taking a deep breath, closed his eyes and proceeded to drag Toko outside the bathroom. He threw a towel over her head.

  
Byakuya bit his lip. How could this happen? What was he to do?

  
Calling service for the motel would not suffice, and the police or local services may not see an unconscious, yet breathing human as an emergency.

  
Toko’s face seemed too relaxed. Her eyes were partially open; her tongue ever so slightly draping from her mouth.

  
Was she not hydrated? Was she hungry? Byakuya could still not place his finger on the cause of it all. Should he had been able to complete the task sooner, he knew it would be able to be prevented in the future.

  
Minutes later, the formerly sweaty and trembling Toko jolted away, hyperventilating. She turned to Byakuya and softly yelped.

  
“M-Master, I’m so indecent, I-I...I must cover up or else…” She blushed, stuttering her words as she took her time finding something to cover herself with.

  
“It’s no issue, Fukawa. J-Just find something quick. We need to leave,” He muttered, turning away and heading for his things, stuffing them away in his suitcase firmly.

  
The brunette nodded diligently and tossed on her old clothes from the day before, basically ruining the purpose of taking a shower when those clothes were not clean.

  
She bit her lip, a sinking feeling inside her growing with the passing time. Something felt off. She could not place her finger on it. Cleaning off her fogged glasses, Toko furrowed her brow, trying to think. Perhaps Byakuya knew, and he would point it out. She looked over at him from across the small room, but he only scrunched his nose and craned his neck away. She let out a deep sigh.

Maybe it was simply her being dramatically paranoid. So many things could go wrong with the trip; it was most likely getting to her.

  
She hauled her stuffed back up to Byakuya and smiled weakly. She felt wired, yet submissive.

  
Maybe it really was all in her head.  
The two hour drive to Kyoto was beginning, and the both of them planned to go straight there without stops, except in the beginning for a breakneck breakfast.

  
Toying with the air conditioning in the car, Byakuya frowned. He tried to turn it down as the day grew colder with time, but it was not working.

  
“Great,” He mumbled, balling his fist; attempting to hush his anger. “The radio starts cooperating, but now the A/C is acting up…” He took a hand off the wheel temporarily to slip on a light jacket.

  
Toko could feel her skin getting uncomfortably cool. She longed for an arid, dry feeling across her; maybe one she could receive everywhere, besides where it matters, should the man beside her “help” with it.

  
But staring at him would not change this.

She unbuckled her seatbelt and turned around, purposely failing to seek out a sweatshirt because of her lewd positioning to Byakuya. Nonetheless, he seemed to ignore her efforts, and Toko sighed. She began actually attempting to find a sweatshirt, but came up empty-handed.

  
She sat back in her seat and tried to think. In the trunk would only be their suitcases with items needed for personal care and pajamas. Would she had not simply thrown it in the backseat, now that her partner has grown less worried about her nostalgic, uncleanly stench?  
Toko mumbled to herself. How was it possible she forgot something? Sure, the shower was a new experience, but it was not entirely foreign.

  
The brunette reached back in hopes she would find something to fix her hair with a little, but could not find anything once again.

  
Something was off. Did someone steal her items?

  
No, impossible. Byakuya would not do that, and he was responsible enough to lock the door.

  
“Master,” She began, gulping. “Did you lose anything overnight? I can’t seem to find some of my stuff I thought I threw into the backseat.”

  
He did not speak for a moment, but when he did, he seemed very genuine and firm. “I don’t believe I did, Fukawa. I checked to make sure I had everything this morning. I’ll never trust a sleazy place like that again…” He rambled on.

  
She bit her lip. One possibility kept flashing in her mind. It seemed reasonable, but did it really occur? Nothing had been going wrong…

  
“M-Master…I passed out, right? I got heat stroke or…something?”

  
He nodded.

  
“Okay…just checking.”

  
Toko knew she would have to be extremely careful in the future. If she were to slip up, literally or figuratively, and release the being she did not want loose, Byakuya, nor herself, would likely be able to forgive her.

  
“Listen…” Byakuya groaned, a few minutes after the A/C’s cold had settled in and both students were eerily silent. “I’m sure you smell of daisies after your shower, but wearing those clothes you absolutely reek. We’re stopping to buy you something less indecent.”

  
Shopping was never Toko’s favorite thing, mainly because everything she wanted required a huge bust or curvaceous hips nowadays—two things she lacked vastly. But with Byakuya, she knew she could deal. Willingly.

  
The attractive chauffeur stopped at a small town called Aisho, an hour from Kyoto. There were a few plazas where it was possible to find good clothes. Parking the car and inviting Toko to step out, Byakuya prayed he was doing something right for once.

  
About an hour later, Toko knew she went absolutely crazy shopping for once. Byakuya attempted to appear aloof, but he liked the brightness on her face as she looked through the clothing racks. He found himself intrigued by a few items as well, but either felt as if he did not need them from that retailer, or knew if Toko found out what he bought, he would not get out of it alive.

  
Standing outside a closed dressing room door, Byakuya looked in a mirror across from him and time flew by quicker, it seemed. Every time someone passed by, he would look away, but eventually find himself gazing at his own features again. That is, until a meek voice called out to him.

  
“Master, how do I l-look?” She said, stepped out barefoot. Toko said she had found a dress she thought suit her well, and a certain someone, upon seeing her, would agree.

  
Her hair was still in messy twin braids, but there was a light blue headband separating her braids from her fringe. A dress of the same color covered her body—like the sky. It faded to white at the bottom, which fell just above her knees. The sleeves were short, but suiting, and she gave a twirl.

  
She was much more eye pleasing than Byakuya himself, but he would never say so. He only held out the money for the dress in his hand and looked away. “I don’t care…” He whimpered. He did not want to say it, but he had to remind himself what his goal was. Do well on the project.

  
Toko squealed and took the money, not even bothering to change back as she purchased the dress. She accidentally left behind her former, smellier clothes as she left the shop to get in Byakuya’s car.  
“An hour left…” She panted, grinning widely. Perhaps it was the first time she felt confident in her looks in years. The last thing she seeked was Byakuya’s approval.

  
And the last thing Byakuya seeked was Toko’s validation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!  
> I think this may be the shortest chapter in the whole book? I'm not sure, but it feels like it. '^^  
> Thank you for reading!! Please leave me some ideas on how to work on my writing as a whole :0 !!


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an awkward night of sharing a bed, Toko and Byakuya venture further into their trip, only to find that someone is behaving out of character.

“But I don’t wanna go there.”

“You sound like a child! It’s only one meal. Besides, you’re paying for tonight’s room, and I know I have to make up for yesterday, but it’s my treat!”  
Byakuya huffed and pulled into the crummy, solemn parking lot of a fast food restaurant.

“It won’t be long, I-I promise, Master,” Toko said hopefully. She unbuckled her seatbelt and reached over to get his, but he swiped at her hand before she was able to make contact.

He stepped out of the car and shut the door behind himself awfully loud. She jumped at the sound, but continued out on her side. He seemed so edgy for some reason. Perhaps last night had gotten to him in more ways than Toko expected.

The pair reluctantly ordered and sat down near a window together. The author was clutching her small notepad by her side, the one she had been writing about their excursions on. For the project, of course, yet she sometimes forgot about that.

As they waited for their food, she held out the notepad on the table. Byakuya looked down at it and raised an eyebrow. “Why did you bring that in here?”

She bit her lip to sustain a giggle. “Uhm...well...I thought you’d like to see what I’ve written so far. See if it’s...to your liking, Master.”

Byakuya folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. “I don’t care. I told you I could trust you about keeping track of all the information we need, did I not?”

“Y-You did, but-”

“Then I suggest not bothering me with this. It’s your duty. Superior or not, I don’t have to coddle your work like a primary teacher.”

Toko’s jaw fell agape. She could hardly believe the words flying out of his mouth after all the nice things he had been doing, even just earlier that day. He seemed off, still. Byakuya appeared frustrated with something. He clearly had been hiding it from Toko, but now he could no longer keep his emotions a secret.

She wondered why he was so angry. Was it something she did absent-mindlessly? Did she manage to somehow offend or provoke him? Toko truly wanted anything but. She wanted him to sneak a peek at what she wrote she knew he would not want her to. The little details of them sleeping together, for starters, and how he held her hand. Nothing too bad, but she hoped their outcome would be otherwise.

She slid him the notepad nonetheless and jolted up, darting to the restroom. Maybe he would read it without her presence. Did he want to be alone? Spending too much time with someone can do that. Maybe it really was his haughtiness that had come back. Disappointing.

Toko closed the door behind herself and took a deep breath, calming her nerves. A woman was washing her hands as she entered. The brunette walked up to the sink and gently splashed water on her heated face. The woman behind her dried her hands with a paper towel and glanced down at Toko. “Is something the matter?” She asked, tossing out the paper towel and hesitantly placing a cold hand on the teenager’s back.

The girl weeped over the sink, allowing the water to run longer than it should. She did not reply to the woman, whose unlit cigarette should have been discarded minutes ago.

“Girl, you’re crying in the bathroom of a greasy trash can of a restaurant. You’re going to have to speak up if you’d like some advice.”

Toko stifled another weep and faced the woman. She was older, but something in her eyes had a youthful feel to it. Her hair was long and dirty, but a pastel color adorned the unkempt locks. She didn’t even want to look down at…the motherlode of a perverse calling card.

She swiped away her olive hand and folded her paler arms. “I don’t need your help. Just leave me be,” She warned.

The woman did not obey Toko’s orders. “Come now, I won’t pry if I mustn’t, but I have a little one to get back to out there. Now, take my offer, or shoo me away.”

The author frowned, but she listened. “Fine. W-What do you want from me?”

The woman giggled. “Tell me what’s wrong, hon.”

“T-This boy...I’m with him for a school project as partners. He doesn’t really express much emotion outwardly...but I am i-in love with him…” She sighed dreamily, biting her lip harshly enough to draw blood.

“So what’s the issue? He doesn’t like you?”

Toko shook her head. “No, well....he doesn’t, yet, but he’s been very good to me lately. We’ve done some nice stuff together. Nothing I’ve been dreaming of immensely, but for certain the simple things have been adding up. He’s gone out of his w-way to please me; he’s let me do stuff my own parents proscribed from me. I’ve only fallen in love with him further...y-yet...now he’s suddenly acting all...weird. He’s pushing me away. He’s saying nasty things he usually only says to our classmates, if anyone. I-I don’t know what to do...I’m doing something wrong, aren’t I?”

Shaking her head, the woman balled her fists. “My son is going through a similar situation. A classmate of his, or two, is being less than kind to him. For real, I’m totally through with it, since he’s too scared to stand up for himself. But I know the issue and how to resolve being treated like this. My exes resuscitated too, when they were enjoyable men to be around.”

Toko listened intently. This woman was clearly wise beyond her years in the field of relationships, romance, and social reality.

“The real solution is to let him have it. You’re no better or worse than he is, and if he doesn’t realize that, then why put in effort? If he was kind before, I’m sure he’ll come around again, don’t you think?”

The girl adjusted her round glasses. “Yes, ma’am. I see what you’re getting at…” Her composure slumped, but she felt more at ease.

“No problem, doll. Do what you think is right,” The woman nodded, stomping the cigarette into the tiled floor and exiting with her hands cradled in her pockets.

Staring at herself in the mirror, now, Toko smiled gently. Perhaps Byakuya was only going through a rough patch. Maybe he was anxious. Toko knew more than anyone how sudden a feeling such as anxiety could take over for any reason whatsoever. Nonetheless, Byakuya did not seem like the kind of person to be anxious. He was confident, strong, and all she could ever dream of. That man had anxiety?

It was too early to jump to conclusions.

Pulling an elastic off her wrist, usually one kept in her bags, Toko tied back her long hair into a stout ponytail. She felt more assertive. More demanding. It was not her place in her mind to be in that position, and she hated how more of her face could be seen, yet trying out new things was not the worst of her ideas. Even if it is as miniscule as a new hairdo.

She pushed through the restroom doors and trotted to her former seat. Byakuya was still sitting there, food at the table, and the notepad in hand. Toko gasped and covered her mouth, but she shook off the nerves and continued her walk before sitting across from him.

“M-Master…no…Bya…Mister…Togami…Master Byaku…To…ugh.”

“Don’t include us sleeping together, showering in the same location, or me touching you whatsoever. This is useless knowledge and I forbid it from being used.”

Toko frowned and snatched the notebook back, losing the confidence right as he spoke his demands to her. Not that she minded, but more than usual.

“S-Sorry, forgive me, Master…” She slouched and stared at the notepad, pretending to erase away what she wrote.

He sneered towards her, but began eating his share of the food. A melancholy aura came from him; it bothered Toko. She feared for many things when it came to Byakuya, especially if his emotional state was not up to par. A Togami was never sad. A Togami can bottle up his feelings with ease. A Togami can handle any emotion thrown at him. A Togami was superior.

But had he been really acting like a Togami recently?

No, not just any Togami. The Togami Toko liked to see. The one she did not realize was there at first, but as he came out, and warmed up, so did she.

The hotel was very nice that night. 

Nothing was expected less than astounding there. The entire building seemed gorgeous. It was almost out of place, or Toko felt too attached to the crummy shack she spent the night beside Byakuya in.

There were two separate beds, as much as Toko hated that notion. The bathroom was very neat and clean, but she was unable to view it properly as Byakuya kicked her out so he could shower and “wash away the grime of french fries”. Or so he said.

As the pipes could be heard through the walls, pumping the warm water into the room, Toko kicked her shoes off at the edge of her own bed and flipped through the available television channels. She ran her hand on the sheets, deep in thought. She pondered of Byakuya, especially, still not sure as to the motive for his crueler treatment earlier. Was he coming around to the “master” idea?

Fat chance.

The anxiety concept stuck with her. He did mention at the beginning of the project his father was doing something with the conglomerate. He playing regent, right? Something like that.

Just as she almost dared search through his bags, the shower turned off. She heard the whip of cloth in the air. The handle of the door turned ever so slightly. Toko grabbed her pajamas and headed over, waiting for Byakuya to exit first. Unfortunately, she dropped her pajamas in front of the floor.

Fortunately, the cause is pleasant.

“M-M-Master…you…you need t-to…”

Was she hallucinating or fantasizing? He was only donning a towel around his waist and using one to dry off his bright hair. 

Toko bit her wrist. Nope, this was real.

Wait, this was real?

She covered her mouth and widened her already exasperated eyes. 

He looked down at her nonchalantly, as if he was totally unaware. “Fukawa, it’s your turn to wash,” He scowled, tightening his grip on the towel he held.

Even the slightly movement almost knocked the flustered girl out cold.

“Y…Yes, i-it sure is…”

He raised an eyebrow and pulled the towel from his hair and tossed it to the floor for maintenance to pick up after they left the next day. 

While the heir without most clothes and wet was a sight to see, Toko still found herself learning more about him. Some things were off…no six-pack like she had imagined. In fact, Byakuya was arguably more average than thin. He had broad shoulders, but he was not super muscular or anything.

Still, she wanted to touch him all over. Ideal to most girls or not, she quickly grew fond of his body; especially since he allowed her to see it exposed in such a fashion.

He slid past her. “I forgot my sleep attire,” Byakuya announced, grabbing the sides of the towel around his waist and sauntering into the room. Toko spectated him, hoping he would take it off…yet…no. She would not allow herself to pry any further. This confidence thing would have to take more than a few hours to do.

After her shower and at least five minutes of rubbing her cheek on the towel he left on the floor, Toko left, clean as a whistle, and hair almost dry (another use of the same towel).

The television was off and the lights were too, except for Toko’s bedside lamp. Byakuya appeared to be asleep. She crawled into her bed and rolled the sheets up to her shoulders, warm and cozy. She turned off the lamp and snuggled in.

Alas, sleep only overtook her mind for a short period until what sound called like a lost puppy emerged from somewhere. Toko sat up and dared not to yawn, since she was determined to find the source without awakening anything. She slipped her legs out of the poofy sheets and squinted her eyes. It was all blurry, and dark.

The dark got to her quicker than expected.

Standing in the dark…a strange noise…in a hotel…what could go wrong?

The noise erupted again, this time softer than the one before. Her head jerked to the asleep Byakuya, if he really was asleep. Why would he be making that noise? To scare her? Was he really stooping so low?

She cautiously took a step towards him. She did not touch him, but the noise quietly came from him. A whimper, or a mild sob from his throat. She leaned down, avoiding to alert or breathe on him. His cheeks were damp.

Toko felt puzzled, but did not question anything. She trailed to the other side of the bed and sat down beside him. He was not whimpering further, as he may have already become aware of her doings. Instead of stopping herself, the woman’s advice came to her.

Toko slipped her fingers into one of Byakuya’s stray hands. His fingers curled around her’s, almost like a toddler would his mother’s. There seemed to be a clingy, almost desperate feel to the atmosphere. In no way was Byakuya feeling so attached to Toko, but there was a feeling he desired further he had experienced. However, from that pleasure derived fear. That fear was of being attached to the source of said feeling.

Toko.

If Byakuya was awake at any point, he was not further. His grip loosened, his noises stopped, and his cheeks were dry. She smiled to herself, feeling good, even if he did not know of her behaving as such.

Toko knew her love had just grown stronger. Seeing another side of someone loved and close just weaves the bond tighter. 

“Goodnight, Byakuya,” She uttered, placing a short, gentle kiss on his hand, before leaving to her side of the room and sleeping soundly, in the dark and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so glad i got this out ^^' i've been craving some togafuka recently and that inspired me to get around to this HEARTWARMING CHAPTER.....


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dining together has never been more blissful.

“W-What do you mean you don’t remember anything from last night?”

The topic itself seemed more sexual than it really was.

Alas, it was not, though Toko had hoped otherwise.

Byakuya had a rough day from which Toko determined by his grumpy attitude and irritated tone. Something clearly happened that made him act that way, but she didn’t want to pry just yet. The wound needed to heal a bit.

Later into the night, he was crying himself to sleep, though it seemed as if he was already halfway there. Toko held his hand and kissed his fingers until he was placid. She left him and went to her own bed.

And maybe he was entirely asleep, but she assumed he’d know something.

Byakuya huffed. “Don’t ask stupid questions, Fukawa. I simply don’t know what you’re talking about. Nothing happened. I slept, and I assume you did as well.”

He was blushing. She smirked. Either he thought they did something, or he remembered. Toko was happy with both possible outcomes.

“S-Sure, Master. I believe you,” She spoke. The words sounded genuine. She tried. 

“What’s the schedule for today?” He asked, changing the subject. Toko peered down at the notepad she had been holding onto closely.

“We’re going to Osaka. It’s an hour away, so don’t forget anything,” She reminded, remembering her fallacy from before. She had yet to even wash the dress she bought after, she loved it so much.

“Anything else?”

“Patience!” She exclaimed. “When we reach Osaka we’ll go to an aquarium there…uh…Osaka Aquarium Kaiyukan. Then we’ll head to Universal Studios and end the day at a hotel you decided to pay for again.” Toko grimaced. She feared she would not be taken seriously by Byakuya if he thought she was unable to sustain a hotel for two classmates without screwing up.

“Sounds dreadful. Let’s go,” Byakuya uttered. His words were cruel, but monotonous. As if it was not as dreadful as he would have thought. Toko assumed the project would be too much for him if he grew homesick or missed someone. She never felt homesick, but she knew little of his home life, so maybe he felt it very easily.

Hopefully.

The ride was relaxing and slow. No one had bothered to change the channel from the classical music, but Toko was very tempted to throw on some rap and see what she could throw down. Yet she didn’t, because Byakuya seemed at peace. It would be easier to ask him about his emotions yesterday if he was tame.

Overall, the two reached Osaka in a little over an hour from the tranquil drive there. They pulled over to a diner-esque restaurant and went inside, being seated at a table. The food wasn’t high quality, but it beat the fast food they had to deal with before. 

When waiting for their food, once it was ordered, Toko started to strike up a conversation.

“If I ask you a question, will you answer honestly?”

“No matter what I answer, you won’t know if I’m telling the truth or lying to you.”

“Do you really not remember last night?”

He hesitated, and lowered his head. “I might not remember specifically what you mean—I know I went to bed allayed and everything after is me sleeping. As far as I know.” He raised an eyebrow suspiciously. “Nonetheless, I’m aware I was cruel and harsh yesterday. I suppose I owe you an explanation, don’t I?”

She nodded with empathy. Though she craved an answer, his security was really the top priority.

Byakuya sighed. “Honestly,” He began, “I hear voices.”

Toko raised her eyebrows. “U-Uhm, M-Mas--”

“It’s not what you think,” He cut her off, sneering. “I’m referring to that sometimes, when people speak, I hear the voices of my father and his associates calling out. Beckoning for me. They want something from me. I don’t miss them,” He affirmed, leaning back in his chair more comfortably. “In fact, I wish I never had to think of them again. I wish I could just take my place in this conglomerate and whisk him away to someone else’s care.” His eyes grew dark, and his head seemed heavier with gloom. “Fukawa, when you speak, I hear them. It’s not your fault. You’re not similar to them, but when all I hear is them saying the same things as you...I get the urge to push you away, like I have been to them. But you don’t mean harm, do you?”

It took every ounce of might inside Toko not to cry. 

“N-No, Master, I don’t mean harm to you. I never would…”

“Then do you know what’s happening?”

She pondered for a moment, and then snapped her slender fingers together. “I think it’s really anxiety. I know you’re the anxious type, Master, but you don’t want to be seen that way. You’re hearing your source of anxiety.”

Byakuya seemed baffled. “Me? Anxious? A Togami has but an ounce of nervousness and panic in his genes!”

Toko shook her head. “Astonished as you might feel, anxiety isn’t really a genetic thing. I’ve known you for about a year and a half now, Master,” She took in a deep breath. “I know what you are feeling right now. I-I’ve observed your reactions to things.”

“Why would you do that?” He inquired, his mind distracted from the prior issue.

“When I was younger, I identified the behaviors of my elders to predict when something might happen to me, or when I was being lied to, or if someone was getting infuriated enough to strike me with their palm. Now that I’m older, I live on my own, but I still observe. W-We both know I’m a quiet girl. I watch; stalk. I don’t put myself out there to be objectified by someone else…”

“So...you become a wallflower to avoid getting judged.”

“B-Basically. That’s one way to put it. I was thinking more like, hypocritically. I fear being judged by those I judge for doing the same things I do. Observing. Studying,” Toko frowned, “I never judge you, Master. You’re flawless.”

“Don’t coddle me. I don’t care.”

“You judge others, don’t you?

He rolled his eyes. “Are you deaf? I say the rudest things you’ve ever heard to the people giving me second, third, and fourth chances!” He laughed.

The author giggled a little, too. “If you know you’re mean to some people, then why do you do it?”

Byakuya pondered for a moment. “Good question. My first answer is that similar to yours. I was raised that way. Not only was my father a man of infidelity, but…” He seemed to have a difficult time speaking.

“T-Take your time, Master.”

He looked across the table at Toko, who seemed like a light shining towards him in a dark room. Her eyes we bright; she had a faint smile glazed on her lips. Byakuya wanted to see that expression more. She seemed happy, willful, and supportive. 

It was as if he found his voice.

“...he did not believe me to be fit for the heir position. A lot happened to get me here, but he’s still alive. He’s been less of a father to me and more of a boss. Telling me that he’ll revoke my chances to become heir if I misbehave, punishing me for speaking my mind, and only paying me for doing mundane tasks!”

“Master, I think the last one is normal.”

“Nonetheless, it’s in my title now. I shouldn’t be anxious over losing it. I couldn’t lose it. It’s in the Hope’s Peak documents. But what is there for the Togami Conglomerate to lose if a high school gets mad at them for pulling out a student?”

“They’ll lose the school’s future support. No one of your lineage will probably ever attend the school again.”

“That’s...probable. Sharp thinking.”

“A-Always a pleasure…!”

“I probably wouldn’t worry about lineage, though. I don’t really want kids.”

“W-Why not? You still have time.”

“I’m aware of that. I just don’t see myself fit to be a father. I’ll probably end up like my own if I try. Never home, and when he is, cruel and tyrannic to his children and lovers.”

“‘Lovers’? Do you not want to get married?”

“S-Sorry,” He stuttered, obviously flustered, “No, no. I wouldn’t mind getting married at all. I don’t want to risk getting an infection or being seen as a playboy of society for sleeping with too many people.”

“H-Have you considered anyone for marriage before?”

He seemed to enjoy this question and answer process. “I was betrothed to some girl long ago. She was either rich, royalty, or both. However, since then, my family seems to have lost contact with hers, and though it was my choice in the end, I would have brought shame to them if I did not wed her. Yet, I’m officially the heir, so there’s no worry in losing the position. Just my status around them.”

Toko gulped. “Do you have something against marrying commoners?”

The heir shrugged. “In primary school I ‘dated’ a commoner kid in my class. Luckily, I was transferred to another private school after. No one needs to remember that somewhere out there, a teenage boy is dwelling on the fact he dated Byakuya Togami at eight years old.”

“I...Is that a yes or a no?”

“Not particularly am I seeking such, but yes, if I met the right someone.”

Score!

He caught on to her burst of euphoria. “Don’t get any ideas. I know how you are.”

She giggled playfully. “Sure, sure. I-I’m glad you told me about that.”

“You asked. There’s no need to thank me for solely giving you an answer.”

Toko placed her elbows on the table and leaned into her palms. “It’s rough thinking about the future. I put so much effort into this project because, though we are sworn a successful future, I still need a higher education. Being an author is the only way I can really experience my fantasies. Not even the ones that seem unreasonable, but the nearly impossible ones. Like being a princess saved by a knight. Or being a princess who has the save the knight herself. Any possible way I think I-I…could be in love…with my characters or…” With you. “…someone else, I take it, you know?”

“The future’s a hassle, isn’t it?”

“Sure is.”

The two sat in silence for a short while right before their food came to them.

“Master Byakuya?”

“Toko Fukawa.”

“...I like spending time with you.”

Once they had eaten in silence, smiling at one another sometimes, they drove to the aquarium, and though big and flashy, neither could really focus on the exhibits when they just looked at each other the whole time. Byakuya, at one point, looked at the smallest, yet ugliest fish in the room and said, “That’s you,” before receiving a swift elbow jab into his side.

Why was being passive-aggressively insulted in an aquarium the best feeling to Toko? She didn’t really know, but something told her she was more of a seashell than a fish to Byakuya. What a great feeling that was.


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings become unearthed when it is just two foolish teenagers at an amusement park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhHEY EVERYBODY  
> its been a nice...what, seven/eight months since i updated this? i feel super bad about it too :(  
> i had the rough draft for this chapter sitting in my docs for ages until i decided to finish it and get it out there!! i tried to replicate my writing style from 1.5 years ago..i think i succeeded.  
> this will be finished by the end of 2018. there is no ultimatum. THIS WILL BE DONE ALL ACCORDING TO THE PLAN I WROTE BEFORE THIS ALL STARTED..  
> sorry for the long notes and the short chapter ^^' thank you for continuing to read this <3

Toko did not mind the short stay at the aquarium, though it was what laid ahead she was looking forward to. Conflicted, yet excited, she was practically bouncing up and down in Byakuya’s car’s passenger seat.

  
She had not left a detail unwritten or unspoken in her notepad. Every little thing that could easily had been played out in one of her stories was crucial for her to remember, even if Byakuya told her subsequently to throw out the unneeded notes or keep them out of the project. She would find a way to disobey those orders without allowing him to be aware.

  
“Have you ever been to Universal Studios?”

  
The question came out of the blue.

  
“A-Ah,” She gulped. “Not...no. No, I haven’t.”

  
“Well, it seems like your first time there will be an exciting one. Only because I’m by your side, of course,” He spoke, clearly flattering himself. “Again, no ideas.”

  
She pouted playfully. “Understood…”

  
It had always been her dream to go to an amusement park with someone for a date. They would end their day on the ferris wheel, stay at the top during sunset, and share a romantic kiss under the warm breeze and rays that were nearing their closure.

  
Unfortunately, she knew those events would not play out as good as she would like them to, but Toko vowed to make the rest of the afternoon and evening the best possible experience she could have possibly had that day.

  
“Master? A-Are you aware of the weather? I’ve heard tell of nightmare incidents where it’s too hot or it’s actually quite stormy out and all the rides close down.”

  
Byakuya stiffened, as if his plan was foiled, but he quickly regained his typical cool composure. “Don’t bother with petty thoughts like that. Should push come to shove, we do research online and go back to our hotel for the night. I don’t believe we really need to go above and beyond extra for this project, like you’ve insisted.”

  
“Yes, but...y-you still complied. I-I know things might be...rough...for the b-both of us, yet I think, or I hope that this break for us, out here, might really help us get level headed again, and maybe we can deal with our prior situations.”

  
He hesitated, seeming to take in her words. “I understand what you’re saying.”

  
That was all he said, yet Toko was content with it. “Fair.”

  
The air conditioned car was taken for granted thereafter, as each other’s presence became number one priority, because neither Byakuya nor Toko could stand the blistering heat that awaited them.

  
“You’ve got to me kidding me,” She complained as her sandals hit the hot cement of the parking lot.

  
“I...was a fool…” Byakuya stared directly ahead at nothing, seemingly, as if in a trance of dejected pity for himself.

  
Toko pushed up her glasses and came around the other side of the car. “M-Master...we should get going. The sky is blue, so I think we’ll be fine as long as we...k-keep drinking water and taking breaks.”

  
“Fukawa, I’m not dressed for this kind of weather.”

  
“Well, what did you expect to wear to go on rides?!” She rolled her eyes, more confident than she would have been, should she be aware of her demanding tone towards Byakuya. “This isn’t Business Don Con! It’s Universal!”

  
He turned to her with the most sarcastic, deadfaced expression. “Oh really?” He said monotonously, raising an eyebrow. “Cute. That’s real cute.”

  
“W-What?!”

  
Despite being an author, Toko had never been referred to as “cute” in a sarcastic tone, so she was unaware of its true meaning. She was still flattered, and her face turned red. “Ehe...c-cute…”

  
“Are you already getting a sunburn?” Byakuya sighed, getting out of the car and stretching his legs. “Alright, let’s go in and get settled. I’ll cope with this attire for the time being and take many breaks. Let’s find you some sunblock.”

  
The two embarked inside the park.

  
After slathering on sunblock barely paler than her actual skin tone, Toko felt prepared to take on the day. Byakuya did not bother, because he was covered up enough that he already was breaking a sweat after getting through the parking lot and entry booths.

  
“What kinds of rides do you favor?” He asked, feeling quite out of place compared to the fellow tourists and visitors.

  
“Uhm, well, I wouldn’t really k-know. Those bigger rides really frighten me, though. I would like to avoid them, if at all possible, Master,” She suggested, lowering her head, as if ashamed she could not handle them well.

  
“Well,” Byakuya placed a hand over his chest. “I happen to like those ones the best. Of course, the vulnerable could never come to enjoy the true thrill of rides that size.”

  
“Oh, I see,” Toko narrowed her gaze, but was enticed by his words. Though aloof, she could see clearly through his words, as if he was transparent entirely. It was a challenge.

  
“You know what?” She tucked her dark bangs behind her ear. “I’ll race you there,” She insisted, pointing to a looming coaster in the distance. “I bet I won’t scream in the slightest.”

  
That challenge, of course. Neither of them wanted to wimp out of something such as that.

  
“Fine, you’re on.”

  
The two darted down separating paths to the rollercoaster, only to find themselves having to wait in an hour long line as Toko celebrated her precise victory in the race.

  
The day grew cloudier and darker as masses of visitors began to leave the park. Though the overwhelming heat settled down, the anticipation for what the next ride would bring did not.

  
Sundown came nearer. Lighter shadows treaded the ground. Both of them had smiles unconsciously on their faces. And as sundown came, the park was destined to close. Only a few feet before Toko was the ferris wheel. It was massive, and though heights were not her strong suit as well, something drew her towards it. She believed it was the international fantasy of every crushing girl to sit atop it with their beloved and share a kiss or something else romantic. Perhaps her dream would come true.

  
“C...Come on!” She yanked his wrist, obviously taking more initiative than she had ever before. There was a line, but she shoved through it impatiently, and jumped onto the capsule on the bottom that a visiting party was exiting. She slammed the capsule shut from the inside, and gave a demeaning glare to the carny that basically forced him to comply. Moments later, the duo was up in the air.

  
The dusk atmosphere reflected off the glass windows of the capsule. They sat on opposite sides of it, as it rocked inconspicuously back and forth. Toko felt she had to appear far stronger than she truly felt, and luckily she was managing to keep herself together well enough.

  
The wheel slowly spun up as their capsule begam to reach the top. Everything seemed to be falling into place. They had yet to stop, and the ferris wheel turned and it just so happened that a moment of bliss was ejaculated as the sunset turned lovely colors. Toko closed her eyes, and waited for the capsule to stop at the very highest point of the wheel.

  
But it didn’t.

  
It just kept going, and when she opened her eyes, she realized the capsule was on the side of the wheel and rocking even more. She looked up to Byakuya, who was jiving his legs back and forth in his seat.

  
“S-Stop!” She cried out, extremely scared, but smiling anyway.

  
“What, you nervous or something?”

  
“Y-Yes! I am!”

  
As their playful banter ensued, the sky grew dark with nighttime and clouds. Seconds after stepping out of the capsule with the aid of a disgruntled carny, droplets of water splashed Toko’s skin. She stared up at the sky, and another one nearly fell onto her eye. She covered her head with her hands. “We forgot the umbrella!” She shouted, looking over to Byakuya for help. The rides were closing, and according to eavesdropping on other guests, it would only get worse. Minute by minute, it picked up and rained heavier.

  
Byakuya grabbed her arm and pulled her underneath an overcast ceiling of a closed building. “We’re going to run on my count, okay?”

  
She nodded, but was spooked as soon as thunder crackling could be heard.

  
“Toko,” He said, “You have to do this. I know it’s loud, but we’ll never get anywhere if we stand here until we’re forced out, okay?”

  
She looked up at him, and though she was covered in raindrops, her arm was being held by him—by Byakuya Togami. Her shivering was overshadowed by the warmth and fuzzy feelings in her stomach.

  
“I’m somewhat a-addled right now,”

She gulped, wanting to desperately to hide her face but refusing to look anywhere but at Byakuya. “But okay.”

  
“Thank you, Byakuya,” She added.

  
He stood there and stared at her for a minute, and she even feared she had offended him by only referring to him by his name.

  
“You’re welcome, Toko.”

  
The world continued to revolve, as always, but it seemed as if time itself stopped. A fleeting moment that took an entirety to overcome fell into the hands of Toko Fukawa. She was not even entirely of what was actually occurring, until her chapped lips felt moist when she had yet to do anything to them.

  
Cold, wet hands touched the back of her neck, and she instinctively froze up. Her eyes were open—quite unorthodox of her to do—and her hands were at her sides in a nearly paralyzed state.

  
“Did that make you feel better? Can the two of us confidently move through the thunder, now?”

  
No, it had to be another fantasy. Just a really realistic one. How could someone grow so close in such a brief period of time to the girl he apparently could not stand? Unless, of course, hidden feelings have played a factor the entire time, it seemed too fake to Toko. She shook her head.

  
“I-I…no…did that…”

  
“I would decline kissing you again. You freeze up and don’t do anything. Was it too sudden of me?”

  
Toko could not manage a reply. An overwhelming tsunami of emotions flooded her veins and arteries. Her body was stuck in its damp, shallow positioning, but her complexion certainly changed. She could feel the heat radiating off her bright red cheeks. The reality was too unreal. Reality felt amazing for once.

  
Byakuya sighed and grabbed her hand without interlocking their fingers. “Let’s go, T-Toko,” He mustered, covering his mouth with his jacket sleeve. “I’m paying for tonight’s hotel. So, now," Byakuya cleared his throat. "We run to to the car. In three…two…one…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know why the format is so different this time around..the spacing is so odd..i always upload from mobile, but it's typically not like this if you look at my other stories..hm..weird.


End file.
